Titleless
by SheruhiSuperbi
Summary: " Me alegra saber que lo último que veré son tus ojos... " Bleach propiedad de Tite Kubo. De ser por mí, habría sólo IchiRuki y hubiese más MatsuGin. Mi primer fic y one shot.


Se incorporó con ía su zanpakuto usando más fuerza de la necesaria, era obvio que era su apoyo para no caer. De su brazo, grandes ríos color carmesí se escurrían, empapando su kimono .

La pequeña shinigami también se colocó a su lado, con muchos moretones y aún con el cabello y la ropa llena de rastros de escombros del edificio hacia el que había sido lanzada.

Observó su constitución que parecía tan frágil. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de tomar a aquella mujer y huir en un shunpo, pero sabía que ella se negaría. Regresaría, aún si estuviese desangrandose, dejando un rastro tras de sí. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la miró correr hacia el arrancar contra el que peleaba. Este esquivó con maestría el ataque de Sode no Shirayuki y y la tomó fuertemente del cuello.

Su puño se cerraba con firmeza sobre su pálida piel, apretando cada vez más fuerte. Los pies de la pelinegra se balanceaban por el forcejeo con el que la dueña trataba de liberarse, sintiendose asfixiada.

Rukia! - se lanzó en su rescate, pero el otro hollow le cerró el paso, atravesando su estómago con su zankaputo. - Mierda. - pensó.

Cerró sus ojos. No quería sentir, no quería pensar.- Rukia... - su nombre retumbaba en sus oídos- No te dejes morir...

Acaso necesitas ayuda, mi rey? - Una risa burlona retumbó. Era él. Demonios, no sabía cuando rendirse.

Deberías pensarlo mejor. Ella está muriendo, no soportará mucho más.

Rukia... - si ella moría sería el final de la idea, pero sería más insoportable si le pasaba algo. Cerró los ojos, dejandose consumir.

Jajajajaja, libre por fin! - El hollow que residía dentro de él se había apoderado de su cuerpo. A pesar de lo herido que se encontraba el shinigami, tomó a Zangetsu y, sin dar oportunidad de defenderse, cortó al arrancar en dos. En una fracción de segundo, atravesó al segundo hollow, mirando como caía al piso la pequeña shinigami.

Se lanzó hacia ella, y se inclinó a su lado, mirando su dulce rostro. Era terriblemente bella.

Ichi... go? - susurró recuperando la conciencia. Abrió sus ojos para toparse con unos ojos color miel, que volvían a la normalidad. Le era tan dificil evitar perderse en ellos. Aunque dulces, mostraban una enorme tristeza.

Rukia... siento no haber estado antes...- Ella seguía herida, así que el se inclinó aún más sobre ella.

Fue mi culpa por ser tan descuidada. - Sentía que su pecho subía y bajaba, con el corazón enloquecido- Ichigo.. yo aún.. aún hay algo que debo decirte. Todo este tiempo.. yo... -su oración fue interrumpida por un gemido de dolor. Miró hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba este. Estaba siendo atravesada por una katana. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Le dolía demasiado

Lo siento mucho, pero si hubieses continuado, habrías llegado a ser un gran problema. Espero que no lo tomes personal- En ese momento se dió cuenta que los ojos del joven se habían vuelto negros de nuevo y empuñaba la katana. Sus risotadas no se hicieron esperar.

Ichigo... -sus ojos se cerraron con lágrimas fluyendo de ellos- Te amo Ichigo... más que a nada en el mundo.

El joven se llevó las manos a su cabeza, presionandola con fuerza. Emitió un grito.

Rukia... - la joven sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían. Pensó que eran sus lágrimas que fluían, pero al abrir los ojos, descubrió los ojos cerrados del contrario, con las comisuras completamente empapadas de aquellas gotas traslucidas. Su palma se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura.

Ichigo... - su mano se dirigió a su rostro y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas del segundo.

Rukia...- sus palabras sonaban como una dulce melodía- no quise... yo no... jamás...

Ella sacó con dificultar la katana de su cuerpo, y, como pudo, pegó sus labios con los suyos.

Me alegra saber que lo último que veré son tus ojos... Gracias Ichigo..- Él la sostuvo entre sus manos y volvió a juntar sus labios en un tenue beso. Pudo sentir que su escencia se deslizaba, hasta acumularse en su corazón. Sintió como los labios de la pelinegra dejaban de ejercer presión sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo quedó completamente en sus brazos.

Rukia!... oii Rukia!... Rukia... - su voz comenzó en forma de gritos y terminó quebrandose hasta convertirse en un susurro- oii Rukia... - sus murmullos se conviertieron en un llanto que cubría el cuerpo inerme de la shinigami.- oii Rukia... yo te amo~

Dejó caer su cabeza en el cuerpo de la joven, escondiendo sus ojos en su pecho. Sentía que su mundo caía a pedazos. Por unos momentos, sólo escuchaba el latido de un único corazón. Se incorporó, apretando el cuerpo inmóvil de la shinigami.

Oee idiota! Que crees que estás haciendo?-La sonrisa volvió a la cara del vizard cuando escuchó la voz interna. Era una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Iré a buscarla. Me quedaré a su lado para siempre- susurró internandose en el bosque de los Menos. Se encontró rodeado rapidamente. Sostuvo el cuerpo de su amada, dió un último beso en sus labios y susurró lanzandose contra ellos:

Rukia... espera por mí.


End file.
